Center (LSUMC) Based Summer Science Program (SSP) is to develop science awareness and support the science preparation of precollege minority students by updating the research skills of inservice science teachers and through science partnerships between LSUMC faculty and local schools. To meet the needs of these precollege minority students an eight-week summer experiential program is proposed to provide selected rising and graduating minority high school seniors, and science teachers, with biomedical and health profession research training in laboratory and clinical settings. Students and teachers are assigned to mentors according to interests identified through the application and interview process. Students will work daily with laboratory or clinical staff to gain theoretical knowledge and practical training in basic science experimentation and applied health care and treatment practices and procedures. Science teachers, selected from middle and high schools, will become part of the research team in the ongoing projects of LSUMC faculty investigators. Independent assignments for teachers will also be available. Other enrichment activities for the participants include a weekly 4-hour didactic session on biomedical research, health care, and personal development issues. All sessions will be conducted voluntarily by LSUMC faculty and/or community professionals. SSP program evaluation techniques include 1) tracking the progression of student participants along their - educational pathway to determine eventual entry into biomedical or health related fields of study or professional training; and 2) monitoring teacher participants' incorporation of their laboratory experience in their teaching methods and activities through periodic visits and reports of science club activities.